1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiator module system for automatic test equipment; in particular, the present invention relates to a radiator module system which can be attached onto the test arm of an automatic test equipment and perform cooling circulations on heat energy generated by a device under test (DUT) tightly stressed by downward pressure applied with the test arm.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally speaking, a test head for device tests can be installed on a robot arm and force a device under test (DUT) tightly stressed by downward pressure into a test area inside an electric or layered test equipment. However, due to certain incapability in the heat sinking mechanism of the conventional test head for high performance integrated circuit (IC) DUT, upon performing electric tests or layered tests, the heat sinking effect of the test head may be insufficient and even reduced after multiple test operations, which may cause adverse influences on the heat dissipation result for heat generated by the IC DUT thus accordingly leading to occurrence of IC device impairment.
In order to resolve the above-said issues, in the industry it is common to prepare an additional cooling machine for connecting to the test head thereby removing the accumulated heat energy from the test head; however, such an additionally added cooling machine takes up significant space and purchase fees for such machines may also undesirably increase the manufacture costs. Besides, the cooling machine needs to connect multiple lines to the test head so as to conduct away the generated heat energy to perform effective heat exchanges. But, unfortunately, in this way the complexity among such pipelines become inevitable, and this complication tends to induce troubles in operation and maintenance processes. Hence, this approach of placing additional cooling machines for heat dissipation will lead to occurrence of many unnecessary problems.
As such, it should be an optimal solution in case that a circulating cooling device can be combined with the test arm having a test head such that it is possible to allow the circulating cooling device to directly perform heat exchanges on heat energy generated by a DUT tightly stressed by downward pressure applied with the test arm so as to dissipate the generated heat energy.